


And a Touch of Warlock (to Cure Heartbreak)

by AnimagusFireblade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adorable Ray, Atomblazer - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Red tie, Sweet John, rohn - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimagusFireblade/pseuds/AnimagusFireblade
Summary: Nora fled just as Ray told her to. But he is a little heartbroken. Of course his best buddy, Nate, can't stand to see him like that. So why not drag all of the guys out for some bro time? Except Ray gets a little more attention from one specific 'bro'.“Beer for my big fellow here, martini dry for the pretty boy, and….” He pauses to analyze Ray. Ray squirms under his gaze, making the shorter man grin. “This handsome bloke’ll have your smoothest scotch, and I’ll take your best whiskey, love.”A Rohn Story





	And a Touch of Warlock (to Cure Heartbreak)

**Author's Note:**

> One of my best friends begged me to write something with these characters. So here it is. Also my first time publishing a work in 3rd person. Hope you like it!

Ray groans as he reaches up to feel his throbbing forehead. His hangover is hitting him full-force. He squints his eyes open to observe his surroundings. His pristine room on the Waverider looks in tack with little out of place. A few various pieces of clothing across the floor have his mind grasping at straws to remember what happened last night…

Ray has been less than his usual happy, upbeat self since Nora disappeared without a trace. Everyone is noticing with a mix of concern and worry, even Gideon. Nate finally decides that they are going to do something about his blue mood and gathers the team on the brig.

“Okay, Ray. It's time to stop moping and get back to your old self.” Nate claps his hands together, “Us boys are going out for a night on the town full of drinking and bad decisions.” Mick grunted, “Will there be beer?” Nate nods and Mick raises his beer with a nod, downing it in one gulp. 

“I’ll pass, mate. This old bugger doesn’t do team bonding.” John grabs a cig and starts to light it. Sara walks over to him and snatches it out of his mouth before he can get it lit. “That’s not an option. Tonight is girl’s night on the ship so no boys allowed.” Sara smirks with her authoritative tone while all of the girls nod. John rolls his eyes and grumbles something under his breath.

“Okay, that’s settled. Boys get suited up and we’ll meet back here in 20. Gideon will drop us off in downtown Star and get us when we are done.” Nate beams with excitement when he heads off, Ray following behind. Both of them head to their rooms to clean up and change.

Ray walks onto the brig wearing a red long sleeve button up with black slacks, both nicely pressed. Mick and John are already there, though they look as if they made no attempt to clean up. Nate strolls in wearing a nice shirt and slacks, clapping his hands together. 

“Alright, gentleman. Ready for a manly night out on the town?” He receives very little in response. “Okay, tough crowd. Gideon, please drop us off in Star City. I’ll call when we are ready to be picked up.”

“Heading to Star City 2018, Mr. Heywood. Please do try to stay out of trouble.” Nate thanks Gideon as they exit the ship. They head off to the first club they find. The music is blaring from inside, the base vibrating through their bodies. There is a line of people wrapped around the block waiting to get in. Nate walks to the front with the boys trailing behind. He stops when he reaches the bouncer, leaning in to whisper-shout something.

The bouncer nods and checks his paperwork. He unclasps the rope blocking them and motions with his head for them to go in. Nate smiles and pats him on the back before leading the boys inside. Ray catches his eye with a confused look as they make it through the door.

Nate leans in to placate Ray’s worry, “I had Gideon put us on the list. This is the opening night for the club.” Ray nods in understanding and takes a moment to look around the room. It’s packed tight, people dancing and downing drinks all over. The group heads to the bar, and John takes over ordering drinks.

“Beer for my big fellow here, martini dry for the pretty boy, and….” He pauses to analyze Ray. Ray squirms under his gaze, making the shorter man grin. “This handsome bloke’ll have your smoothest scotch, and I’ll take your best whiskey, love.” He turns and winks at the bartender. She blushes and starts gathering the order. When the orders are placed on the counter, Ray and Nate both stutter that they don’t drink those. Mick picks up his beer and stalks away to a far corner.

“Well, pretty boy, I have a knack for knowing things. And I know you will easily down that martini.” He pats Nate on the back as he walks to Ray with their drinks.

“I re—really don’t drink.” Ray stammers. Johns clasps his hand on Ray’s shoulder, “Tonight you do. Like the boy said, we’re gonna your swagger back.” He knocks back his drink quickly and clears his throat from the sting. Ray stares at his glass contemplating how harmless one drink would be. He raises it to his lips and drinks half of it in one gulp. He comes up sputtering, the shock of the alcohol too much.

John laughs and beats his back to make the coughing subside. “Yeah, it's got a nasty kick if you aren’t expecting it.” He grins at Ray, “Finish that one up, and I’ll grab us another round.” Before Ray can say a word, John dashes back to the bar. He looks back down at his half finished drink and shrugs, downing it in another gulp.

The night continues like that, John getting everyone drinks, and they all drink them just in time for the next round. Ray starts pouring out his drinks in random trash cans when he can get close enough throughout the night. John and Nate talk to a few ladies and even try to drag Ray into the fun in which he declines. Nate shrugs it off, but John’s eyes linger on him all night. This one is intriguing, he thinks to himself. 

The boys wrap up their night well after midnight and head outside. Nate fumbles with his phone as he calls Gideon for a lift, almost dropping it in the process. They all stumble up into the Waverider ready to seek out their beds. John stops to lean on the wall just in front of Ray.

“Hey, man, are you okay?” Ray peers closely to get a look at John’s face. “Yes, yes I’m fine,” he insists to the taller man. He takes two steps and trips to the floor face first. “John!” Ray panics and reaches down for the lump of limbs. He eases John up, but struggles to support his full weight in their drunken states. He shuffles them down the hall, reaching his room first. The doors open, and they proceed inside. Ray sets John as gently as possible on the bed.

John groans and rolls on his stomach to the middle of the bed. “Great…” Ray sighs. He removes the shorter man’s shoes and trench coat. Once he’s sure John will be fine for a few moments, he moves to his dresser to pull out some pajamas for himself. He puts on a red long sleeve button up with matching pants. As he finishes the last of the buttons, he turns around to see John staring at him.

“Oh, I thought you passed out.” Blush rises on his cheeks. John grins, “I didn’t want to miss the show.” Ray’s mouth went dry at the comment, his drunk mind unable to process the words. 

“Um, well, you um— can um— sleep here if you like. I um can sleep uh—here.” He makes a point of curling up in the chair across the room from the bed. John raises his eyebrows in surprise and promptly rolls his eyes. He gets up from the bed and walks toward Ray.

“That’s bloody stupid when there’s a perfectly good bed that we both can fit in.” The short blonde grabs the taller man’s hands and pulls him toward the bed. He pushes Ray backward onto the bed and starts to remove his wrinkled shirt. Ray sits there with eyes widening at the sight. When John starts to undo his tie, Ray clears his throat to get the shorter man’s attention.

“You—you should leave the tie o—on.” This perks John’s curiosity, so he slides closer to the bed. “And why, pray tell, should I leave it on?” He waits for Ray’s reply, hoping that his isn’t wrong in his interest.

Ray reaches out to play with the tie between his fingers. The look of need that the short man is giving him makes his desire flare up. He slowly pulls it closer until John is within inches of his face. “Because it makes this easier to do.” Ray pulls him in for a searing kiss. A sound of surprise escapes John’s lips, but he quickly recovers and grabs the back of the tall man’s head to keep him close. They break apart and look at each other. The gaze only lasts a few seconds before John is on top of Ray, kissing him deeply and pulling at his shirt.

Ray blinks as he starts to realize it wasn’t a dream. He really did make out with Constantine. In his bed. Last night. Drunk. A groan and shifting movement come from behind him. Terror running through his body, he turns to take in the body behind him. “Good morning, handsome.” John grins at him. 

“Um—did we—um last night— we were—.” John stops Ray’s stammering, “Oh yes, love, we did and it was a glorious time.” Ray lets out a little squeak, and John chuckles. “Don’t get you panties in a twist, love. We didn’t do more than kiss a few times. You were very worn out and fell asleep. The gentleman in me would never take advantage.” He winks at Ray as the tall man lets out a relieved breath. 

He freezes as he looks John in the eyes. “I mean, I wouldn’t— um be against that—um—its just—.” “Stop your jabbering, I do have a rousing kangaroo in my head.” John rubs a hand across his head. He pauses to take in the tall man’s state of discomfort. He sighs, “Look, its okay if you did or didn’t want to. Either way it won’t happen again unless you want it to.” John leans in to place a kiss on Ray’s forehead. “If you decide you do, you know where to find me.” He winks and climbs out of bed, collecting his clothes. Ray watches the short man as he gathers his clothing and walks out of his room.

He lays back and runs through the night again. He smiles as he thinks about John’s shock with his tie. Ray chuckles as he replays kissing John over and over in his mind. Maybe he wouldn’t mind seeking out a certain warlock again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. This is my first time writing this ship. Comments and kudos encouraged! Knowing that people read my works pushes me to write more.


End file.
